


蚀骨之痛Ache

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will渴望Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334039) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



Will躺在旅馆的床上，黑暗之中疼痛啃食着他的肉体。  
Molly的声音还萦绕在耳畔，但她现在在几英里之外。  
他慢慢把手伸进他的短裤，朝着他那硬的发痛的阴茎。  
他旧日的朋友的幽灵就像噩梦般在他身边徘徊。  
Hannibal。  
那个试图杀死他的男人，那个一次次欺骗了他的男人，那个曾经冤枉了他的人。  
那个男人把他扭曲得太厉害了，如果不想着他的话他甚至都不能射出来。  
Molly不知道。  
她永远都不会知道。  
Will慢慢地抚摸着他自己，大声地呻吟。  
他幻想着Hannibal的手在他身上。  
那双杀死Abigail和Beverly的手。  
他继续抚摸着他硬的发痛的阴茎，泪水从他眼中涌出。  
他能听见Hannibal平静、略带口音的声音，它们一直在他脑海里回荡。  
他的阴茎开始渗出液体，他的手颤抖着。  
为我射出来,Will。  
他确实做到了，白色的浊液喷洒在他的腹部和肮脏的被单上。  
这一切都是错误的，但这又是他所渴求的。  
明天他不会再与Hannibal的幽灵纠缠，他将会真实地看到对方。  
如有天助。


	2. 灼心之欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will有一种欲望。

Will在他的膝盖上，全裸地躺在他心理医生的办公室里冰冷地地板上。  
他深情地看着他的爱人，面色涨红，一撮汗湿的卷发黏在前额，皮肤上渗出一层薄汗。  
那种不满足的欲望充斥着他的身体，但那不会太久。  
办公室里的书整齐地排列着，Hannibal其他病人留下的话语使空气沉降下来。  
Will相信他对Hannibal而言是特殊的。  
毕竟他还活着。  
Hannibal接近了，如猫般优雅却又充满了未驯服的野性。  
他站在Will面前，拉下裤子的拉链，露出了他未割的阴茎使Will崇拜。  
Will舔了舔那肿胀的头部，听到了他那通常是控制者的爱人为他而呻吟。  
强壮的手在他的头发里纠缠，但他们并未对自己的动作做出指示。  
Will更努力地舔着，然后他尝到了一小滴前液。  
甘之若饴。  
他没有碰他自己的阴茎，尽管它渴求地悸动着。  
在他头发里的那双手爱抚安慰着他，他努力不要让阴茎在他嘴里时作呕。  
他的爱人射了出来，他吞下了那些精液就好像它们是琼浆玉液。  
他为他见过的最糟糕的杀人犯口了，但他还活着。  
Hannibal把他拉到自己腿上，亲吻了Will的嘴唇。  
当Hannibal在他硬挺的阴茎上劳作时Will紧贴着他，发出解脱般充满欲望的喘息。  
当他射在那怪物的手里时他发现自己心跳加速。  
计划本该是他引诱Hannibal，这样他就不会发现他们的到来，来抓住Hannibal，使Jack开心。来目睹正义获胜。  
Will发现他也同样被诱惑了。那黑暗亲切而奇怪地能使他那些麻烦的感觉安定下来。  
他曾知道他是谁，但现在他却迷惘了。  
Will本能控制这一切，可它们脱离了他的掌控。  
他的怪物与他如此亲密并成为了他的爱。  
Will渴望着他的爱人危险的欲望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基于提示词欲望


	3. 美美与共

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们共同创造美丽。

第一步屈服很简单，它几乎在没有计划的情况下就发生了，Will允许Hannibal轻轻地击打他，那几乎是意外发生的。  
那清空了他难以驾驭的理智，赶走了其他所有残留不去的那些杀人犯们的幽灵。  
只有一个就在了他的脑海里，他真正渴求的那个。  
第一块瘀伤很美，他虔诚地爱抚着它。  
现在那具没有生气的身体前，他抚摸着他爱人充满情欲的证据。  
Hannibal的声音在他脑海里回荡，他的食物在他的体内。  
再没有别的空间留给其他的杀人犯，Garret Jacob Hobbs早已消失。  
第二步屈服很美丽，Hannibal把他的手温柔地扼在Will的咽喉上。  
他的肺里还有足够的空气，他还有足够的生命去相信Hannibal。  
之后他抚摸着他脖子上留下的瘀伤，它们像条青色的项链。  
他穿了件高领毛衣，他的同事评论着它的原因。

他在Hannibal的阴茎上的嘴有些潮湿，Hannibal.操着他的嘴。  
他的最后一步屈服将会是在Hannibal的想象中重生。  
当他们在分享Randall Tier最后的展示时这很合适。  
当他们创造出那些罪恶的花朵时Will感到了极致的愉悦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基于提示词第一步屈服

**Author's Note:**

> 基于提示词:幽灵


End file.
